The objective of this core is to foster new research on aging within the Center for Health and Wellbeing (CHW) at Princeton University. The research we support will be structured around three research themes: the relationship between socioeconomic status and health over the life-cycle; the determinants and measurement of decision-making and wellbeing among aging individuals; and comparative and cross-national studies of economics, health and aging. A focus of the new center will be to integrate the tools of economics, demography and epidemiology with those of neuroscience and psychology, for the purpose of understanding the determinants of decision-making and wellbeing as people age. This Core will support all administrative aspects of the CHW's research on aging, ithrough the provision of: 1. Administrative resources: We will manage the programs proposed under Core B, including assistance with development of proposals for pilot projects; the management of funded projects; and assistance with Human Subjects applications. 2. Data management services: We will provide data management and archiving services that will include data acquisition, secure data storage, and the development of "user-friendly" data files for research on the center's themes. 3. Technical support: We will provide technical support for researchers who work on the themes of this proposal, including training and support for new researchers using research facilities at the Center for the Study of Brain, Mind and Behavior. 4. Funding for meetings, seminars and travel: We will organize and manage working group meetings and research seminars related to the themes of our proposal, support for travel by CHW researchers to meetings at other sites, and support meetings of the Advisory Committee for this new center.